Clan Festival
by endlessromantic
Summary: The Konoha Clan Festival was a gathering, hosted by the Hokage and the great ninja clans, to showcase their skills, tradition and cuisine to the citizens. Konoha Eleven are skilled on the battle field, but what happens when cuisine preparations, shopping and traditional acting takes place? Although Sakura's boys are always nearby to help


Today i just had this humongous inspiration for this story, which I had started a long time ago, but didn't write much. It's slightly different from the original canon, as you will see why. However I planned on making it a one-shot, but it turns out so long that it will have few chapters.

* * *

A young woman was walking down the streets of the Hidden Leaf village, her steps bouncing slightly and her high pink ponytail swishing from side to side occasionally. Young Haruno heiress was on her way to the hospital, because her shift was about to start in 15 minutes. Her emerald eyes sparked with glee as she greeted people on the streets, who happily greeted her back. It was an unusual day for a certain pink haired kunoichi, due to a lack of physical activities that she experienced. Being a workaholic and an incredible perfectionist, she couldn't stop working. Consequently she was forced to take a day off, well in a way. A 4 hour shift in the hospital, dealing with minor problems couldn't really be considered a challenge for the medical prodigy.

As the pink haired female was nearing the hospital building she noticed a flash of white and black, and less than a second after she was met by a pair of shiny white canines right in front of her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Haven't seen you in a while! You really should stop over-working yourself so much, Akamaru has been complaining that you don't visit us often. Such a drag when he has his biscuit shortage," such said, the man received a strong nudge into his stomach by the aforementioned beast, "Oi stop it Akamaru! That actually hurts now."

"Kiba stop scowling at him, he doesn't deserve it," said Sakura while smiling kindly at Akamaru, who in return barked happily, "I know I tend to loose myself when working, but shishou had forced me to take a day off today. So here I am."

Inuzuka heir looked at his two friends suspiciously before replying "Why do you keep protecting each other whenever I mention you? And here I thought we had a bond Akamaru," The dog barked in response, before standing next to Sakura and giving her a hint to scratch him behind an ear. Musical laughter errupted from her, as she obliged to her furred friend's request. "Anyways are you ready for the upcoming festival?"

The Konoha Clan Festival was a gathering, hosted by Konoha's shinobi clans, where all of them would have a certain area within the festival territory. On said area they would have to showcase their cuisine, traditions and most importantly shinobi techniques. The gathering is mostly for civilians and tourists, because obviously the techniques are known among ninjas. The Hokage and the clan leaders came up with the idea, because it not only serves the economy well, by providing an extra profit to the clans and thus the governing body of the village, but also helps the civilians to get an insight into the lives of the mostly private clans. However in order to show each clan's skill and kekkei genkai, a representative has to participate in a tournament against other clans. Just so happens that each clan chose their heirs as representatives, not only for them to prove their worthiness of the future title of the leader, but also to let the others know that they are a force to be reckoned with.

"Damn I almost forgot about that! I still have to come up with ways to showcase my skills without destroying the whole area... So troublesome," the pinkette blew out a bang out of her face as a sign of exasperation.

Upon hearing the infamous phrase the young male started chuckling, causing Sakura to answer with a sight.

"Now I sound like Shikamaru, amazing. What exactly are we doing in there anyway?"

"Well I heard that.." and suddenly Kiba was interrupted by a yell of surprise and a string of curses coming from his pink haired companion.

"Sorry guys! I totally got lost talking to you and forgot about my shift." With that said, young medic went straight off to the hospital.

"Damn I'm already late for the string if check-ups that I have to perform on all these idiots…" mused Sakura, while jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a hurry.

Upon arrival in her cabinet she found no other than Sai patiently waiting for her, sitting on her oh-so-comfortable (custom made) coffee colored sofa.

"Ugly I get it that you have important clan stuff to attend to, but I don't recall Inuzuka meetings to be related to it" said the brunette, without tearing his gaze away from his sketchbook.

"Have you been stalking me?" she couldn't believe her ears, not only was he sitting on her sofa and looking like he owned it, but also spying on her from his damned inked creatures! Oh he is so getting a black eye…

"Dog's smell isn't that hard to identify you know," came the response, effectively interrupting the evil scheming of his own upcoming injuries.

"Ugh quit being smart and tell me what do you need, I am already late for Kakashi's checkup. Do you know how long does it take to persuade him to get a checkup? I spent hours! I mean as much I love you, even though you're an idiot I need to throw you out!" Sakura was already fuming, just at the mere thought of her ex-sensei leaving after all she's done to make him show up.

Sai warmly smiled at her antics, obviously hearing the affection in her tone. However he came there for a reason and considering her lack of time he should probably spit it out now.

"Remember I asked you about being my poser for the painting that's going to be on the festival?"

When she heard that, she instantly focused her attention on the young man and answered affirmatively.

"So I decided to make a big painting that will have all of the great clans' representatives, gathered together. After all you are friends anyways. What do you think?"

"Oh I think it's a wonderful idea Sai! We could stretch on a huge canvas and place on the entrance of the festival! I'm sure no one will mind" her face beamed at the idea of spending a whole day with most of her friends, posing and wearing traditional clothing for the painting. With all the duties that the festival had created and the usual work at the hospital, missions, clan business she didn't have much time to spend.

"Okay, then I'll let the others know by sending them my ink birds with the briefing note attached. Do you think they'll come?"

"Sure they will, why wouldn't they? I mean Ino wouldn't ever miss the opportunity…" But her reply was interrupted again as she took note of the time "Shit! Why do people keep doing that! I'm so late!"

The pinkette hastily put her lab coat on and rushed out of her cabinet, stopping to peck her friend on his pale cheek.

"I swear if he's not there now, he's not seeing the end of today," thought the medic as she hurried down the stairs into the examination rooms. Thankfully there she found her ex-teacher with his ever-present orange book in hands. "He must have arrived, if the disheveled clothing and slightly elevated heart rate can say something"

" _ **Or our hot sensei just likes us,"**_ Inner Sakura suddenly mused.

"Yo Sakura-chan, hadn't seen you in a while. How are you? What's new?" The copy nin apparently was trying every single way to evade the upcoming check up, and that did not go unnoticed by his pink haired friend.

" _Or he's just an idiot,"_ sighted Sakura mentally.

"Don't you try to talk me out of the examination Kakashi!" severely said the pink-haired woman. She was putting on her white lab coat, which was kept together by a row of white black buttons. The garment fit her slim, but voluptuous figure perfectly. Despite the light color of the cloth, her outlines were not visibly increased in size. Taut muscles which came as a result of intense and vigorous training would not be spoiled by a mere lab coat. Thankfully Sakura knew that too, as her posture was straight and confident, her walk graceful and soft as a jungle cat. Hips swayed with every step of her long and shapely legs, which were still clad in black spandex shorts. As she pulled the sides of the coat closer together Kakashi had a peek of her concave ivory stomach, completely bare from under the breast area to the hips, revealing a delicate navel and the V of her hips. After the war ended, the pinkette decided to change her appearance slightly, opting for a more revealing and less restricting clothing. It let her move faster and dodge attacks with greater agility and speed.

" _Hadn't she changed…"_ wistfully thought Kakashi Hatake, still mesmerized by the view that his former student was providing him.

"Ano, Sakura-chan I would never even dream of such an act," he lifted his palms in universal sign of giving up, adding a crinkled eyed smile for a good measure. "You know how much I love coming to the hospital"

"Okay stop talking now and take off your clothes," barked Sakura sternly, pulling her hair into a high ponytail and grabbing a pen to fill out the medical form.

The double-meaning of her command was not lost to Kakashi, as it was lost to Sakura. He gladly took the opportunity to rile her up, just like he did when she little, "Ohh Sakura, I would have never guessed that this is the reason why you mad me come," slowly said he, "otherwise I would've been more apprehensive of the check-up," and as she lifted her emerald gaze to his grey one, he completely ruined the moment by wiggling his brows suggestively. Both couldn't hold the laughter anymore and let themselves enjoy the moment.

When the laughter subsided, Sakura finally made him take off his clothing and thoroughly examined her ex-sensei on any unhealed or badly cured damage. When she found no threats to his currently excellent physical form, she let him start putting on clothes.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to dofor the festival?"

"Which festival?" innocently asked he, for what he received a loud smack upside the head, "Ouch Sakura! I thought you are supposed to heal me, not hurt me," pouted the older jounin.

"Stop being an idiot and I will be nicer!" she pulled out her tongue and smiled a toxically sweetsmile, which made her friend sweat drop momentarily.

"I will just show them my father's tantō and several moves with it, I suppose that will be enough"

"Hakkō Chakura Tō?! The legendary White Light Sabre? Oh my I can't wait to see it!"

Kakashi chuckled at her excitement and nodded, which caused happy squeals from his friend.

"Okay I must be going, thank you for always keeping up with me. See you later Sakura-chan!" said he and with a small wave of his hand, disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

The pink haired medic had not even had a chance to answer, when the copy-nin left. Huffing in annoyance and saying something about "annoying old men" she looked at the remaining two patients on her list and exited the room. Walking along the corridor she brought up in mind all the medical information that she stored in her head about the patient that she is about to examine. Which was pretty hard, considering that five years or so, he wasn't even in the village, thus treated by hell-knows-who. However she would not have been considered a medical prodigy for nothing, as she assessed all his scars and old injuries a while ago, which allowed her to speculate on his past medical history after leaving Konoha.

As she entered yet another examination room, she was met with a face of one grumpy Uchiha Sasuke. His handsome face was contorted in a weird mixture of boredom and fear. Only she, his personal medic, knew that he absolutely loathed hospitals and was scared shitless of needles. When she had first found out about that, she was laughing so hard that she fell on the floor and had to heal her own forehead from a bump. He got so offended that his face seemed as a never ending pout, which did not help Sakura's stomach which was already aching from the laughter. Since then, he had always requested only her (as many bull-headed men she knew), because only she could perform almost all medical procedures without needles. However let it not be said, that he enjoyed coming to the hospital.

"You are late," was his grumpy greeting. Sasuke unlike what everyone thinks is far from unemotional. In fact, his emotions are so powerful that he often looses control of them. Nevertheless he just doesn't let many people see it, but there is this one emotion, which comes up so often that Sakura and Naruto take it for granted now. Grumpiness. On his 23rd birthday she even got him a western-style hoodie, which had a gnome on it, whose name was Grumpy. Naruto laughed his ass off on that and Sasuke said that he'll never wear it because he is not grumpy at all. That is until one day Sakura came to the Uchiha district to bring him some food and watch a new movie together (it's their tradition), when she went inside the house she was met with a frantically running Sasuke. His head was hidden because he tried to quickly take something off, but being one of the greatest ninja in their generation he did what all of great ninjas do. He fell face flat on the wooden floor with the garment somewhere in between his pectorals and face, cursing through the thick material. When Sakura helped him out and pulled down the clothing, she saw what he so dreaded she would. A grey hoodie adorned his wide frame with a gnome on the chest and "GRUMPY" in the abs area. First time she had ever seen her teammate blush _that_ fiercely that his beloved tomatoes would've died of envy.

"Aww Sasuke- _chan_ were you that bored without me?" teased Sakura.

"Hn just get it over with"

"No fun Sasuke, no fun"

"You're an idiot, do you know that?"

"At least I don't fall when my vision is obscured by a hoodie"

"Can you please stop mentioning that?"

"Nah"

"Annoying idiot"

"Blind moron"

"Sasuke?"

"Nani?"

"What are you doing on the festival?"

"Moves"

….

"Ouch! Sakura what the fuck? Do you throw books at all your patients?"

"Stop trying to act cool, it doesn't work on me, you idiot. What exactly are you doing to showcase your clan?"

"Some Katon jutsus, maybe a Chidori and a small genjutsu with the Sharingan. Nothing to scare off the civilians. You?"

"I don't know yet!" sighted loudly Sakura, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She had finished examining Sasuke and now was stamping his medical form, so he could give it to the Hokage. The blonde idiot had purposefully made him come to the check-ups not every month like all the others, but every two weeks. Prick. "Here you go, just leave it on Naruto's desk"

"Thanks bubbly," smirked Sasuke knowing that she hated this nickname.

"You're welcome wobbly," winked Sakura, smirking when she saw Sasuke's brows draw together from annoyance. Why wobbly? Oh that's another long and hilarious story that he hates to remember and she loves to bring up.

Making few signs he disappeared in a flurry of green forest leaves.

Knowing that she only had one patient left, she exited the room with a beaming smile on her beautiful face. She tenderly looked at the name on the list and almost ran to the room. She hadn't seen him for two weeks! Having just returned from his ANBU mission, he had to have a medical examination from his personal (by all means) medic.

But before seeing her favorite ninja, Sakura darted in the nearby bathroom to look at herself in the mirror and make sure she looked perfect. Critically assessing her reflection on the mirror, she decided that she looked fine and so more than ready to see him.

Finally reaching the room 147, she opened the door slowly, letting it creak. Thus signaling her arrival with a dramatic touch. Elegantly walking in, her lab coat open and swiveling on the sides due to her fast walk, revealing shapely ivory legs, wide hips, taut stomach, full, ample breasts that were relatively visible due to the slightly low cut of her black turtle neck top that has a zipper in the middle, long swan-like neck, round chin, full red coated lips, small nose and finally these emerald eyes that he missed.

Never let it be said that Hyuga Neji is a man with no needs. For he craved his girlfriend like a man in Suna dessert craves water. Without letting her properly go inside the room, he stood up from the examination bed he was sitting on and with lighting speed reached her. His strong arms enveloped her tiny waist and pulled her flush against him. Sakura lifted her head slightly to meet his lips as soon as they were in vicinity. Their lips crushed onto each other, like hunger-deprived wolves, each person molding and biting the lip of the other. Moaning, Sakura licked his lower lip with her tongue and was immediately granted entrance into his cavern. Her delectable appendage met his immediately and they struggled for dominance as they usually do. Battling, pushing and caressing. Finally in dire need of air, they had to stop and with a sad huff Sakura looked up to meet Neji's nacre colored eyes. The eyes she loved so much, the eyes that would turn marble cold to anyone who would threaten his close ones, but at the same time able to be velvet lavender as soon as he will look at her.

"I missed you, my love" his rich baritone enveloped her senses and made her enter a hypnosis state, as his sweet breath tickled her ear lobe and made her shiver from head to toe. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, like it was meant to be there. She lightly licked his collarbone and with great satisfaction heard a sharp intake of breath coming from above. Taking that as a cue, she proceeded to lick slowly the skin in between his collarbones and finally reaching the other collarbone. It was so deliciously evident that she could bite it, which she did. Neji couldn't hold the palpable tension and moaned very quietly, making Sakura smirk devilishly and lift her head to meet his lips with hers. When he withdrew she made sounds of protest.

"You are going to be the death of me someday woman," sighted theatrically he, still looking into her beautiful orbs. However he was a man after all, so his gaze went downwards to her full lips (the upper being quite thinner than the lower, but he loved it), to the sinfully evident collarbones that stuck out like two horizontal lines (he couldn't wait to taste them on his lips) and the focus of his attention being her full, ample bosoms, whose peaks were very evident from his viewpoint, the milky skin looked deliciously soft. Not being able to control himself he made a noise that only deprived humans do. He growled, eyes turning into twin pools of liquid silver.

"Easy there tiger!" laughed Sakura, when she saw the look in his eyes, her laughter abruptly subsided and her body went on fire from his stare. However she is a professional, so she remembered her duties. Check-up first, wild sex after. "I need to make sure you are alright before you go crazy," she winked teasingly.

Always cool headed, Neji nodded and took off his ANBU vest, then the lycra black top, leaving his top bare for her eyes to devour. And boy she did. Neji always had to deal with lots of female attention, so he didn't need any extra by wearing tight fitting clothes everyday. His beige yukata was light and big. No one would guess that beneath it, there lay an 8 pack on his stomach. His pectorals are hard and flat as a board, biceps swollen but not overly large with the ANBU swirl that made Sakura's insides turn to jelly everytime she saw him flex the tattoo. As she went flush to him again, she pushed him in the chest and forced him to sit down on the examination bed. Her gaze went to his narrow hips and the delicious V that lead lower. She licked her lips in need, and let her hands glow green. Her hands roamed his back and chest area purposefully, even though she could've only touched one place and sense all possible injuries. Although that way was more fun right?

"Sakura," came a low growl, "Stop being a tease"

"But it's so much more fun that way," her eyes were so full of promises that he felt himself stiffen even more.

" _Damn her"_

After what felt like an eternity, she let her hands stop emitting the green glow. With a contend sight she sat on his lap and administered to kiss him with all her pent up feelings. He didn't mind one bit though, as his hands started roaming her back and kneading her luscious behind. Their lips fought and caressed one another, when he decided to stop this and move on to her neck, biting and licking, sucking and kissing. His name rolled off his beloved's tongue like liquid sin, which cursed through his veins like the greatest aphrodisiac. He finally reached the are of her breasts and she helped him pull off the damn lab coat, her lycra sleeveless top following soon. Like most ninjas Sakura didn't wear any bras, as they constricted one's movements when in battle. However this time, considering that she is off her usual busy schedule, she decided to wear something nice.

"Do you wear this everytime you make check-ups?" his husky baritone caused a moan to escape her lips, before she could reply. Apparently her fiancé approved of the cup-less, transparent, lace lingerie that cost her quite a penny. Exquisite material was soft to the touch and light as a feather, its vibrant emerald color matching her eyes perfectly, its very low cut cup emphasizing her C sized assets.

"I have a feeling you wouldn't mind if I do," she rasped.

Neji despite being a great admirer of beauty decided that the bra must be off. Dispatching it quickly and efficiently, he took possession of one breast with his mouth and the other with his hand, switching between the two. Unable to hold back, Sakura moaned loudly and rocked her hips tantalizingly while sitting on his lap. The young man couldn't hold back the moan either, as his still clothes hips jerked forward. However as a small punishment he bit down on the delicate swollen nipple, which made his lover rock even harsher. Finally the palpable tension was too much.

"If you don't stop teasing me right this moment Hyuga," Sakura rasped huskily, her breath uneven and cheeks flushed, "I am going to make sure you are home based for a week," she said with a devilish smile to her full lips.

As expected, his eyes widened at such terrifying prospect and he decided to give in. switching positions, he laid Sakura down on the examination bed, while pulling her tiny shorts down and discarding them on the floor. She expertly got rid of his pants in a second, and the next thing they knew was that they were in heaven. When he guided himself into her, feeling her walls spasm and pull him in, he knew that there isn't a woman better suited for him. Gaining rhythm, they couldn't stop the moans from spilling out of their mouths. Albeit they were still in the hospital, and so their moans were devoured by each other as they kissed. As he hit this one special spot that never ceased to make her see the stars, she came so hard that all she saw as white. Feeling her walls suck him in so much and squeeze his length like they wanted to get his life, Neji lost himself in pure bliss.

When they got down from their heights, they gazed met; emerald and nacre, jade and marble, forest green and lavender. And all they knew was that this is the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with.

Suddenly a question popped in her mind, "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"What are you doing for the festival?" she looked at him with such childish curiosity that he couldn't stop himself from tenderly smiling and kissing the edge of her mouth in affection.

"Well the traditional clan ninjutsus obviously"

"Hey!" she smacked him on his bicep, at which they both laughed.

"The Kaiten, 64 Palms technique and some katas probably. Why?"

"I have no idea what to do, not to destroy the whole district!" she pouted, looking seemingly at loss of what to do.

* * *

Any ideas on what should Sakura do? Reviews are always appreciated tremendously, please tell me what you think.


End file.
